


First times

by Sweatie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Sex between Minors, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatie/pseuds/Sweatie
Summary: Prompt: The way she threw her head backwith a laughbefore she responded,"No, you were awful." - @ShallowBetweenFor SASO bonus round 4





	First times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inelegantly (Lir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/gifts).



She is a constant to him. He can fuck up harder than he's ever fucked up before, and she'll still be there with a new plan that he still won't listen to until she puts the heel of her shoe on his throat with her words.

He realised, somewhere along the way, that he wants to make her happy. She's bright and fierce when she smiles, and he wants that for her. After he realised, he'd left to the handful of places he goes when he wants to be without her and avoided her for a full week, until she'd turned up as he laughed with the owner of the laundromat about the guy who left his red underwear in with his whites. She was bright and fierce and smiling, and he had left with her without a word.

He's pretty sure his balls are in a jar beside her bed where she can kiss them before she goes to sleep.

"I want to fuck you," he says one day when she's come to try to get him off the roof and into class. "Or your tits," he adds after a moment. Either one sounds like heaven. 

He knows plenty of people who will tell him he's too young for sex, but he's not too young to know he wants Momoi.

She looks at him with a level gaze and brings her pen to her lips like she does when she's calculating through whatever bullshit she's thinking of.

"You know my heart belongs to Tetsu-kun?" she asks.

He snorts, though the comment stings. "Thought I was asking for your pussy, not your heart."

She claps her hands and smiles. "Then that's fine!"

"Take your clothes off," he says.

"Go to class," she replies, and leaves him to think about pushing up her skirt and fucking her from behind with only his hand for company.

When she tells him it's the right time, she insists he kiss her first. He's pretty sure it's for bullshit reasons about getting experience for Kuroko, but he doesn't care, meeting her lips roughly and sliding his tongue into her mouth as fast as he can. She wrinkles her nose and spits him out of her mouth. 

"Gentler," she says.

He complies like a dog on a choke-chain.

When they get around to fucking, it's different than his fantasies. They do it naked. She has stretch marks covering her breasts like tiger stripes in silver and purple which he'd never seen and never imagined. He spends too much time with his face between her boobs, sucking along the lines and trying to ignore how he doesn't even need his cock in her for this to be better than his imagination.

"Condom, Aomine-kun," she says, before she wiggles off him and finds his wallet in his discarded pants. Of course she'd know he keeps one there, though this is the first time he's had the chance to use it. He considers telling her to call him Daiki.

She rolls the condom on while looking fondly at his dick.

"Impressed?" he asks.

"No," she replies.

She winces as she presses down onto him, and shoves on his chest to get him to stop when he tries to get things _moving_.

"C'mon, Satsuki," he says, roughly, and gets a glare and a kiss for his trouble.

He takes it upon himself to distract her, grabbing her tits and massaging them like he's wanted to do ever since she got them. Toying with her nipples and rolling them between his fingers, he's pretty sure her tits are the best in the world.

Eventually, she starts moving on him, rolling her hips and rising and falling to fuck herself on his dick. Each time he tries to move, she presses him back down. She weighs nothing at all but she has him pinned like a pro.

"You're doing it wrong," she tells him after one attempt at bucking his hips to push all the way into her.

He scowls, and leaves her to it. She works herself over his dick, her vagina warm and tight and slick, even through the condom. 

He comes in no time at all, and doesn't complain as she takes it on herself to get off him and take care of the full condom.

"Good for a first time," he says, grinning at her, because really, who wouldn't want to do this with their best friend.

She tips back her head and laughs. "No, you were terrible." 

He doesn't think she really gives a shit.


End file.
